Media content users often enter search queries to find content, such as television programs and movies. In most instances, however, users need to recall search keywords, such as content titles or actor names, in order to find a particular content. Furthermore, with more and more content becoming available, users are often overwhelmed by search results from their queries. The following disclosure identifies and solves shortcomings such as via a recommendation system that efficiently provides focused and accurate content recommendations to users.